


Embrace

by kakashisninken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based off of Rey throwing the saber in the forest, F/M, Force Bond, Oneshot, There’s some hurt feelings involved, and Leia and Rey’s hug, canonverse, in a way it’s quite sweet though, maybe a tiny bit angsty, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: Kylo can’t help but watch Rey as she trains, though he was not expecting to see his mother.





	Embrace

_ ‘Again’ _

Not that he had to tell her twice. She was doing just fine without his input.

In fact Rey had been doing just fine in the past year. Physically anyway. The emotional and mental wounds she hid deep,deep down still had not healed. Wounds in many different shapes and sizes. Being plucked from the only life she knew into a galactic war. Her connection to the Force and its complex nature. So much that she did not know nor understood and no one to help her. 

Well, one person to help her. 

The deepest wound of them all. A wound that starts to heal, starts to scab over only to be ripped open again with his presence. 

Snoke had said it was his doing all along and yet there he was. Kneeling in front of her, as he had done before. Her heart beating so fast, her hand trembling towards the ships door control switch. It had all felt like a vision, a mirage. 

That was not the last time Rey saw Kylo Ren. 

What Rey could not understand was if it had really been Snoke’s doing all along, why were they still seeing each other. Why, in a years time, was this bond becoming stronger?

Rey ignored Kylo, moving back into position. She was going to run through it again anyway, with or without his suggestion, more demand. Taking a deep breath, Rey shifted her focus. 

Observing how the sunlight beamed gently on the ferns around her, leaves rustling softly as a slow breeze went by. Tiny insects fluttering among the trees. Calm, focused. Bringing the saber hilt in hand closer to her face, one last look.

One last breath.

The hilt left her hand, flying towards the trees. Destined to collide with a hard trunk before it stopped suddenly. Floating in the air lightly for only a second before returning to Rey’s ready hand. 

Child’s play. Bringing an object to herself, something she had done many times. 

_ ‘Now, put that blindfold over your eyes and ignite the saber’ _

Rey’s head snapped towards Kylo. Most days she would ignore him, ignore what he had to say. He’d watch as she trained, silently, in awe or admiration. Rey was unsure, her eyes rarely met his as he leaned on a tree trunk. Watching silently (and sometimes not so silently) as she practiced her stances, sometimes with her staff and other times with her newly repaired saber. The saber that the Force had split in half and Rey and Kylo fought like children over it.

Maybe he was just trying to gauge her ability, see how strong she had become, find her weakness. Though Rey wanted to believe it, believe he was wicked and scheming. She couldn’t. Not with the image, seared in her mind of his trembling hand meeting hers, the gentlest of touches.

It’s why her wounds never closed. Any time she tried to think of him as an evil monster, it would backfire. Instead she would remember how inviting his lips were in that elevator, on their way to confront Snoke. If she had leaned in just a little closer. Only to become angry at his rejection of help, an offer to come back home, thrown in her face with a new offer. A selfish offer. There was never enough time for her wounds to scab over before he would appear in front of her over and over again. His eyes, lost.

“Actually I think I’m done for the day” Rey had plans, none of which were pleasing the mighty Supreme Leader by performing tricks for him.

_ ‘I don’t think you are’ _ Kylo said, his arms uncrossing as he slowly began to approach Rey.

“Don’t you have Supreme Leader duties to attend to?” Rey bit back. 

Perhaps it was unfair but it was the side he chose and Rey was still feeling sore over it. He didn’t want to come home, he didn’t want to do the right thing so why was he so insistent on bugging her instead of  _ ‘bringing a new order to the galaxy’ _ like he had once proposed. There was still light in him, despite his choice. Small but flickering.

Kylo swallowed hard, stopping in his tracks. Despite his decision, he was still conflicted. He had not hid that from Rey. In fact when it was mentioned rarely, he appeared quite remorseful about his decision to stay with The First Order. Not that Rey cared.  _ ‘Just once, Rey.’ _

_ Just once. _

She untied the red ribbon from her wrist, Kylo looked on with approval. Eyes rolled into the back of Rey’s head, quickly as she brought the fabric to her eyes. Tying it quickly behind her head, the knot in between the first and second bun. Reaching for the saber hilt strapped to her side, Rey took one last breath.

_ Let’s just get this over with. _

There was a hot meal back at base with her name on it, books to be read, electronics to tinker with. A moment to reflect just in case they were thrown into battle at any moment. She wished he would leave now.

Rey ignited the saber, exhaling quickly as she threw it. Not knowing where it would spin towards, not knowing the damage it may cause. She could only trust in the Force.

The lightsaber flew towards the trees once more, precisely slashing through a tree trunk as if it was a hot knife through butter. Flying further to cause more chaos. Another tree was ahead, Rey had heard the sizzle of the saber as it cut through the first tree, that was quite enough. Her hand reached out, she commanded the saber back to her. It flew back towards her. Like a boomerang, the lit saber made its way back through the sliced tree trunk. Right into her hand.

As Rey tightened her grip around the hilt and turned off the saber, she sighed in relief. Rey had both her hands which was a good start. Not that she had doubted herself, but still the worst could always happen. 

Tearing off the fabric over her eyes, she expected an almost smug look on Kylo's face. Arms crossed, entertained. Instead General Leia Organa stood in his place.

“Leia-“ she said breathily.

Before Leia could address her, the tree trunk fell. Leaving an awful loud thump as it met the forest floor, both Leia and Rey’s attention drawn to it for a moment.

“Training hard I see”

“Yes but I’ve finished up now, about to head back to base” 

_ ‘Mother’ _ Rey heard Kylo say. His voice behind her now.

“Is something the matter Rey?” Leia asked.

_ Can she sense him? _

“No, nothing at all” Rey said, trying to keep calm. The relationship between mother and son was complicated as it is, no need to muddy the waters further. “Shall we head back now?”

_ ‘I can see her _ .’ Kylo spoke gently, standing by Rey’s side now. As if he had wanted to reach out to her.

If Kylo could see Leia then the bond must have become stronger than Rey anticipated. Before he could only see her and nothing else, but now… 

There wasn’t time to unpack all of it, it would be a task for later. Something to figure out as she lay in bed for the night, fighting sleep. 

“Let’s take a moment” Leia looked around the forest. Her gaze towards the treetops, she smiled slightly, “I wish he was here… to see this. I had promised him so many times to take him out of the city”

At first, she thought perhaps Leia was talking about Han. But Rey knew she was talking about the man who stood by her side, intently watching his mother. Kylo’s face, not angry or upset but gentle. Perhaps Leia could feel her sons presence after all.

Leia pulled Rey into an embrace. It was sudden, unexpected, throwing Rey off guard. She wrapped her arms around Leia, squeezing tightly. Rey had a feeling Leia needed this more than ever. Looking up, she knew Kylo needed this too. It was like someone had knocked the wind out of him, Kylo had stood as still as a statue, his eyes watering.

_ ‘I can feel her _ ’ he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Embracing the warmth he felt as Rey held on tighter to Leia.

It had come out of nowhere, the lone tear streaming down her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the same tear streaming down Kylo’s face. 

“Do you think he knows… that I still love him? That I forgive him?” Leia asked, still embracing Rey.

“Yeah…” Rey’s eyes met Kylo’s as he wiped the tear away, “... I think he does”. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading uwuwuwuwuwu 
> 
> This is just a small one shot based off of the scene in the second tros trailer where Rey is training and Leia and Rey hug. I thought it was just a nice short sweet fic.
> 
> Also a little surprising for me as approaching canonverse is a little intimidating. But yessss
> 
> I’m on twitter and tumblr @spaceypriestess if you’d like to find me 💖
> 
> And again thank you for reading.


End file.
